irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:PrimusGod
Access Granted Welcome to Irken Empire Wiki, PrimusGod! Thanks for your edit to the Invader Bruce page. Feel free to create a page for your character, post fanart, ship your character (although some people would rather you not) and support anything and everything that will bring Zim back (that means OHP, Soapy Waffles, IZFAS, everything). Any questions? Contact me! And don't forget to sign your talk posts with ~~~~ or the signature button, it is REALLY hard to locate everyone on here without the sig. -- InvaderPD (Talk) 15:08, November 5, 2011 You know if you want go on chatThat was the CHIZER 16:10, November 5, 2011 (UTC) This proves Meen is a guy You know your not aloud to touch other irkens beside yours unless it's to correct grammarThat was the CHIZER 17:50, November 5, 2011 (UTC) STOP !STOP!STOP! When I get depressed I cut my Wrists in every direction Stop my breathing and slit my throat I must be emo 18:22, November 5, 2011 (UTC) STOP JUST FRICKEN' STOP OK I'M GOIN' TO REPORT YOU TO THE CYBER POLICE IF YOU DON'T STOP!!!!!! WHATEVER 18:26, November 5, 2011 (UTC) get on chat i need to have a word with you now!OR I'M TELLIN' MEEN <> <> Uh, don't lie to YOURSELF Uh, dude. Your FLIPPIN' user page has the term " Grammar Nazi", and although I know what you mean, it's disrespectful anyway. So WHAT!I'm the original Emosaur so RAWR and stuff..... 04:08, November 6, 2011 (UTC) That was the CHIZER 09:30, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Get on chat. Uh What I did to Dell was completely on accident, and I wasn't sure what I was doing.I'm the original Emosaur so RAWR and stuff..... 09:46, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Tanks Thank you for understanding because I'm an idiot.I'm the original Emosaur so RAWR and stuff..... 09:53, November 6, 2011 (UTC) WHATEVER 17:57, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Me ,DesertedStoneMaiden and, PD think your to adorable!!!!! WHATEVER 18:01, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Get on chat Buddie!!! WHATEVER 18:33, November 6, 2011 (UTC) MY CHAT ISN'T WORKING BECAUSE GABY BANNED ME FOR NO FRICKEN' REASON! You're pretty... You are so PRETTY! I wish I was as pretty as YOU!I'm the original Emosaur so RAWR and stuff..... 20:44, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes Yes, your sooo pretty. Those eyes, oohh, they're sooo beautiful.I'm the original Emosaur so RAWR and stuff..... 21:02, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay, here's my face. Left: Dell-Taco, Right: MeI'm the original Emosaur so RAWR and stuff..... 21:09, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Dell is not Drunk Love Dell Me and Dell were taking random pics with my web cam.I'm the original Emosaur so RAWR and stuff..... 21:12, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Can u draw zara with her SIR unit MIR in your blog post PLZZZZ POST THIS NOW OR I WILL CHAT Usailor black rock shooter 00:32, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Admin Request Okay, normally I would make you have to fufill a set of requirements in order to get this posittion, but you have already demonstrated to me an admirable knowledge of the rules, and, I might add, a lot of maturity. I will promote you as soon as I can get on my main computer (this is a mobile one that I am currently using, I believe the humans call them iPods.) That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 21:13, November 7, 2011 (UTC) P.S. About InvaderPD, don't worry. Her adminship was... Shall we say... An experiment. Whether the results are good or bad yet, I don't know. Hey Primus, do you think my English teacher,Ms.Jensen, will like this for the story the Tell-Tale Heart?I'm the original Emosaur so RAWR and stuff..... 02:07, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Her type of hair is straight and short.sailor black rock shooter 11:13, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I'll check I'm going to check with her. But I did it in the black and red theme(excluding the eye) for a dramatic effect.I'm the original Emosaur so RAWR and stuff..... 15:10, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Drawing :) Oh thank you thank you so much! I love it! InvaderLiAnn 11:38, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello Ms. Bitters! My name is Kae. I'm a student of yours, I believe I sit...two behind Zim. I've had a question nagging my mind...why do you never give us homework? InvaderKae 00:09, November 11, 2011 (UTC) SHE DID CLAIM IT ON CHAT.And your Daddy 2 and your married to Mommy (Meen) and Im Daddy who is married to Mommy 2 Szar. Ask Grim or DesertedStoneMaiden That was the CHIZER 00:00, November 14, 2011 (UTC) It had copy right and the law says that you can't use it without permission.That was the CHIZER 00:04, November 14, 2011 (UTC) http://browse.deviantart.com/?qh=&section=&q=invader+dita#/d26dcrx Now PG stop getting into other people's stuff you have no right just because your a teacher doesn't mean you should treat everybody like your students.I feel sorry for them.That was the CHIZER 00:11, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Yes yes, I will remove it.I'm the original Emosaur so RAWR and stuff..... 00:26, November 14, 2011 (UTC) You think you SCARE me?At least i'm not working for a Filthy Human,who you think is a Control Brain.HA!You pity me.That was the CHIZER 00:34, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't leaving because of that DSM just lied and i have to go before i get in troubleThat was the CHIZER 00:40, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I DID NOT LIE! I DID NOT LIE! Well, I only said one reason, BUT STILL! SHE FORGOT THE OTHER REASON!I'm the original Emosaur so RAWR and stuff..... 00:47, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for my actions.. Well I will be telling the truth as I say. I only was using that as an example of clothes I did not claim it as mine. Whoever said this to you must be mistaken ..-Christopher Moore- i'm sorry i'm Kayla's brother I hope you don't punish her i'll take the consequense .Please it was my fault and I deleted it I am hoping we can forgive and forget. I don't have a computer and this computer won't let me make a profile if you are wondering why i'm on her account. Our mom is pregnet and she can't come to the house. Kayla has been staying with her she hasn't been able to get on for a while. I'll watch my actions for now on. WHATEVER 02:11, November 14, 2011 (UTC) CHRISTOPHER... Primus, I think that a code on the wiki is messed up because the format is just WEIRD. Is it happening on your computer ,too?I'm the original Emosaur so RAWR and stuff..... 15:05, November 14, 2011 (UTC) You know you should not be admin. You are mean to people, and there nice to you. You have ruined this whole WIKI. I should report you I have been hearing alot of bad stuff about you. I will not take this lightly , IF YOU WILL PLEASE STOP. 21:50, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Get on chat plzz IT'S TO LATE TO APOLOGIZE 22:23, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Geometry and Stabbing What would you do if you saw one of your students stabbing another student with a pen because that was what Tristan was doing the entire GEOMETRY PERIOD. It was really annoying.I'm the original Emosaur so RAWR and stuff..... 02:14, November 15, 2011 (UTC) signature Get on chat.IT'S TO LATE TO APOLOGIZE 03:58, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Riddle Me This Do you think the world will go in to mass destruction if I become an admin, because that is what I believe.I'm the original Emosaur so RAWR and stuff..... 15:12, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Well at least i didn't think he was a girl.You FILTHY Human! 15:40, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Wow, why do you read my talk page. That is my beez wax not your's mine, and I am most certeinly not a DRAMA LLAMA! Oh, sorry then. Get on chat. How would you know i'm reading it hmm?IT'S TO LATE TO APOLOGIZE 22:42, November 15, 2011 (UTC) All i want was to be your friendYou FILTHY Human! 00:47, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Look at my talk page proof! I'LL TEAR YOU INTO SHREDS, AND THEN KIBA WILL EXPLODE YOUR GUT'S, THEN HIS DOG WILL EAT THEM ~MUU-HA-HA 01:21, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello Primus, I was wondering, if you could get on chat.I got in trouble once at school. The teacher yelled at me, "What would your parents say if I called them?' I replied, "Hello?" 05:26, November 16, 2011 (UTC) COUGH COUGH BLACKROCKSHOTERMOON Primus, is it against the rules to use someone elses fanon without permission, beacause it said so in the rules. Also, would it be against the rules if that user potrayed or used the character incorrectly, especially if they probably never read the Charcters page?Beyond a doubt of truth bears the same relation to falsehood as light to darkness. 15:08, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Here is the proof! Here is the PROOF! Blackrockshotermoon never asked she could use Dakama or any of the other the characters(Well maybe Mai). Beyond a doubt of truth bears the same relation to falsehood as light to darkness. 02:08, November 17, 2011 (UTC)http://irkempire.wikia.com/wiki/Invader_zara Hello Primus, I would like to chat with you... >;3 Blackrockshotermoon has done it Again! She did it again:http://irkempire.wikia.com/wiki/Invader_zara This time she used LiAnn and Skittlez. Pd is a hacker Pd hacked into my account and kickbanned vis, please help him.Beyond a doubt of truth bears the same relation to falsehood as light to darkness. 04:26, November 18, 2011 (UTC) PLZ Can u draw me in sketch real-life me (not porotegy now.) inculding zara with disquise and normal PLZZZ (NOT PORO)Heheheh. And all other animals gathered in one place is called the ZOO. *cricket chirps* Head falls down. 05:58, November 18, 2011 (UTC) She's done it again Blackrockshotermoon has done it again, no joke.http://irkempire.wikia.com/wiki/Invader_zara Beyond a doubt of truth bears the same relation to falsehood as light to darkness. 00:31, November 19, 2011 (UTC) PrimusGod please can i be an admin? I am the source of all true EVIL!!!!! 04:36, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Do you UNDERSTAND? She ADDED two knew comics. Does that make sense. I already warned her NOT to use Dakama, but she NEVER seems to listen.Beyond a doubt of truth bears the same relation to falsehood as light to darkness. 16:04, November 19, 2011 (UTC) terribly sorry about the plagiarizing stuff i promise not to do it again p.s. why not? im dedicated enough to this wiki! I am the source of all true EVIL!!!!! 17:46, November 19, 2011 (UTC) SPAM Am I one of those adding SPAM?Beyond a doubt of truth bears the same relation to falsehood as light to darkness. 14:58, November 30, 2011 (UTC) How is that spamTHEY KILLED KENNY! 23:58, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Where do I live huh? It's none of your bisiness where I live. Atleast I'm not going around being mean to everyone! Plus I would be on my old account BUT, I forgot my password....GOSH! Hi, I LOVE YOU! 00:45, December 1, 2011 (UTC) You, FRAG OFF, you still don't know where i live!Hi, I LOVE YOU! 01:59, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh, really now I've been meaning to apologize to you.....So i'm sorry..But I don't live in L.A. I would love to have you over sometime, maybe when i'm older. Get on chat. Hi, I LOVE YOU! 02:11, December 1, 2011 (UTC) About What?I don't know what the Hell you're talking about. I really don't know what your talking about i have a small memory and i can't choose not to know.THEY KILLED KENNY! 03:03, December 1, 2011 (UTC) You should be talking to dell not me and i can remember my password because i have things to remind me.And it's true i do forget some stuff on the test when i study.THEY KILLED KENNY! 15:46, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Can you just stop, I would not like to become someone's enemy so quickly.Yuki Sakamoto 15:30, December 2, 2011 (UTC) HAHAGA I'm still a bit confused, becuase i don't know how to add a page on the irkan empire im sorry if im bothering u with very stpid questions I made a page. Can u go check it out? its irkan invader maria. Maria Skellington 16:36, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Thx! doesn't it say that u have a dA on your profile? Maria Skellington 17:01, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm watching you... Doesn't that sound just weird?!?!? well I'm watching u on dA. I'm nightmarefan1212 i might :3 sya, is there a way to chat on here? Could you get on chat right now? Please? Maria Skellington 16:43, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Primus God! This is Irkan Invader Maria (ok, that's pretty obvious) and I wanted to let you know that with the soapy waffles thing I may want to wait for Christmas becuase if I do get what I want, then I should get a mini laptop. If I don't I might still be able to do this. Sorry! Maria Skellington 18:03, December 22, 2011 (UTC) i am SO sorry my computer has a key that jams up every now and again so if it seems like i'm doing it on purpose please understand its not intentinal and most of the time i don't notice i'll try to fix the key so it won't happen again. again sorry. I am the source of all true EVIL!!!!! 21:55, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Just making sure of my self... Have I been bothering you to much? Maria Skellington 16:42, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Question I have a question. What is IZFAS? Invader Kay 16:25, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Can you chat right now? Maria Skellington 19:33, December 25, 2011 (UTC) thnx primus god for answering that :3 could you coem back to chat? \I really feel like talkin' to you. Maria Skellington 20:42, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey, quick question. Can we choose one of the planets marked for invasion for our invasion? Invader Kay 20:44, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok. Just to let you know, i always ask you to talk to me becuase you're mainly a really good friend here. you fill me with joy :3 maria skellington COME TO THE CHAT IF YOU CAN :3 Maria Skellington 21:54, December 27, 2011 (UTC) it's ok... can you get on chat? Maria Skellington 16:50, December 28, 2011 (UTC) 'Please join this wiki :)' http://cartoonfancharacters.wikia.com Primus god, I have the most CRAZIEST idea!!! I'm gonna try and earn up enough money to mke it to DoomCON!!!!!! IT'S TOTALLY INSANE!!!!!!! Maria Skellington 04:00, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Hello, Ms.(?)Primus! Invader Radin 01:26, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh! Um...I was merely saying hello...and thank you...(please don't slaughter me...) Thank you for the help! Just wanted to let you know that I am really grateful. Btw Happy April Fool's Day! May your pranks be succesful. :) Hehe I forgot the signature. ~Invader Zai, over and out. The Admin Thing um, hi PrimusGod, long time no see, how ya doin? 'kay um, I am SO very sorry to ask this but InvaderMEEN won't answer so you're the only one i can ask about being an admin and this time (sorry again) i brought a list of reasons why you should say yes: 1. I love helping this wiki 2. less stress for you to handle 3. i'll be able to help the wiki moreso 4. i've been here since november so i would know what i'm doing 5. you're the only one i can ask now 6. technically if you say yes there will be two admins who come here frequently 7. i'm about to have a LOT of time on my hands and wan't to do this 8. I can help YOU out with all the questions and rules 9. I'm begging you! 10. your user page says your an admin and the pages say that you can make people like me one and those are my reasons so PLEASE! (oh and sorry again) This has been you being graced with my presence! 07:36, April 24, 2012 (UTC) PrimusGod, i think i have proven myself several times over that i would be a good admin, not to mention the fact that i meant that by being ranked number 1 i have shown my dedication. This has been you being graced with my presence! 22:44, May 28, 2012 (UTC) hey! um...how do you find and friend other fellow irkens? i want to friend tyn and others but i dont see a bar to serch friends. do you even have one? id like to know please reply! your fellow irken Zul signing off! well id really like to chat with invader tyn if i can cuz shes my best friend and i just really like to do that and tyns made the latest edition to invaders weekly fyi if u wanna read it! but how do i chat her? invader zul out! Pleeeeas, be active, pleeeas, be active... are you active??? i want to be an invaaader. im practicing on my blogs, im #10, and im really active. pleeeeeeeease?!?!?!? She's Mew! She has alot of friends! 02:14, October 4, 2012 (UTC) I am Joining! I am joining this wiki! Invader Plazatrax (talk) 17:54, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Dude, I'm awesome. That's my point. I'm saying i should be admin BECAUSE im active and stuff. i edit whenever i can (even if its just categorizing) and i almost NEVER outwardly ship and im REALLY careful about rules and i actually HELPED an invader join the wiki (damiedeterjr). THIS IS MY FAVORITE WIKI AND THIS IS MY DESTINY. She's Mew! She has alot of friends! 22:58, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Prepare For...Edits? What did you do to my Jezz page? It's my fanfiction, and it says you added something, and it apparently wasn't categories. Is it dumb to beg? i will say i DO have more edits than some CMs, plus i like to drag my friend onto chat (which has become a desolate land) here. maybe i could be a CM? Umm.... Hello! So I was wondering, do we make our own planets to conquer? Invader Mas (talk) 02:29, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I'm gonna need help creating Almighty Tallest ZIM and Queen Gazlene's pages.Angie Y. (talk) 06:27, January 22, 2013 (UTC) hi, invader beller here. i was wondering how do you get an avitar like thingie magigger? if you could tell me that would be grate Thanks, Invaderbeller (talk) 01:13, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Admin? Hello this is Invader plazatrax. Im am officially requesting admin-ship. I believe I’m worthy of this because 1. I’m active 2. I get on a lot and 3. I LOVE this wiki! Heres hoping that you see this! "I have evolved beyond jokes...I am a Robot!" (talk) 03:49, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you! I just thought the wiki needed an active admin and so I asked around and I guess I was good enough. Ima Robot Fool! 20:58, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Greetings, this is Invader Vex. I would like to submit a request for becoming an admin. I realize that I am relatively new here compared to the rest of the administrators, but I believe that I am worthy. Here are my reasons: 1- I'm no English teacher, but I have very good grammar and spelling, and would like to help the Wiki in that regard. 2- I am ranked fourth on the Wiki's leader board. 3- I am incredibly active, and have been since I joined. 4- Many other members believe that I would make a good admin (you may or may not have seen my blog post about the subject.) 5- I am extremely dedicated to the success of this wiki, and would like to help in the biggest way possible. I understand completely if you do not see it fit for me to become an administrator on this Wiki, but I implore you to consider it. I truly want to help this Wiki to become the mightiest one on the Internet, and to do this, I think administrative capabilities would help greatly. Thank you, Well, off to conquer... Invader Vex, signing off! (talk) 17:23, August 1, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX Hello, I'm Invader Jib. Since right now there's only one active admin right now, I think I should be an admin. I edit on this wiki almost everyday, and I'm 7 on the leaderboard. Invader Jib (talk) 23:21, August 13, 2013 (UTC) The problem wasn't the she was claiming to be an Irken, the problem was that she was spamming up the chat with "proof" that she's an Irken. Regarding the D.C.T. page, it's literally just a bunch of stats on a page. Leave a message on my talk page. Come on, do it. You know you want to. (talk) 10:49, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Yes, Jib is correct in saying what Taylpstudys and Mariastudys (presumably Taylp on her account) had been doing. While creeativity is an important human trait, she was indeed spamming up the chat, and even insulting the users once or twice. We were acting in response to that, not her creativity elsewhere. Well, back to my filthy evil, I guess. 14:41, October 8, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX PrumiusGod, Taylp send you a harmful message on my talk page, check it out: Taylp is being mean to you Mariastudys (talk) 21:06, October 9, 2013 (UTC)Mariastudys Yes, I understand the concept of it. However, this kind of thing is something for a bureacrat to decide. You aren't in the position to decide how a user gets promoted, so I would reccomend you atleast get approval from a bureacrat. Leave a message on my talk page. Come on, do it. You know you want to. (talk) 11:18, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Hello, this is Vex. I actually did have the consent of another admin for that poll. We agreed that a new poll was needed, and this was the one we first agreed on. If you feel that it is unneccesary, I'm sure we could come up with one to satisfy all of us, but I must say that the old poll was outdated, and helping people less than the one I added. Well, back to my filthy evil, I guess. 16:27, October 10, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX Well, yes, your change is very justified. However, it's still an extreme change without getting any consent from any other admins. While you are in the position to change rules, you are deciding how users get promoted-and promoting users is the EXACT position of Bureaucrats. Do normal users get to decide whether wiki contributors can make an account? No. Also, while you HAVE been here longer than me, you've also been gone for quite a long time. This wiki has become quite a different place since you left, and it's standard of doing things has changed a lot. It just doesn't seem like a good idea to make such an extreme change after such a long state of inactivity. -Insert Adventure Time reference here- (talk) 20:27, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Greetings! I am Invader Vax. I see Vex and Jib have already run into you on talk pages, and now you have run into me! I have waited since my 7th day on the wiki for you to return, and am very honored to meet you. Now I'm waiting for Meen and Szar to return, so that I can meet them, too! I enjoy your work as a Grammar Police, and am possible to become super active like I was when I was new to the wiki. INVADER VAX SIGNING OUT! I'm legit British, by the way. 01:40, October 11, 2013 (UTC) I guess you're right. But don't blame me, blame the ones who originally had the idea to bring back Meen. Gee, I need to get more active. I'm legit British, by the way. 08:07, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I don't even like putting those spaces. I don't know why I do it. Your welcome. Let me tell you this, I...I...LIKE CHEESE! There, now go away. (talk) 08:15, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about that...I hadn't seen that the bureacrat label was checked on your user rights page. -Insert Adventure Time reference here- (talk) 13:52, October 13, 2013 (UTC) That certainly is different from how we role play today. If two or more of us want to RP, and one does not, we generally continue to RP. There are, of course, exceptions to this, but the case at hand was not one of them. Well, back to my filthy evil, I guess. 14:09, October 14, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX I see your point, but perhaps wording it differently would benefit the community the most. As it is, all of the members I discussed it with, and one other admin, are in agreement that is limiting a certain group. As I understand it, "slash and femslash couples" reffers only to people of a different preference. If this is not the case, and the rule intends to limit any "shipping" type stuff, then I think that the rule should state that more clearly, as it is very vague. Well, back to my filthy evil, I guess. 16:16, November 14, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX Well, I understand your point, but we discuss these things on the chat-something you are rarely present on. I know it's not the most formal place to do it, but it works, as that way we can speak to each other directly. If you'd like us to schedule these things so you can be there, that'd be fine. I see your point regarding how jury duty works, but that's not how we usaully do things here anymore. Instead, we go by majority rule; If more people agree than disagree with it, then it's final. -Insert Adventure Time reference here- (talk) 20:28, November 14, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry, but that's not gonna work. It would be extremely unproductive to ask your consent over every little thing, and you are only present in the morning in my timezone. How would anything get done, if we had to wait for you to give your opinion every morning? If you want a consent on these things, go the extra mile and be here more often. We don't have time to go over everything will every technically active admin, and we don't wish to work around you're schedule. And ''Please, ''only use the undo button for obvious vandalism. It's very counter-productive to just flat out undo things out of dislike for them. Please, use a talk page first. -Insert Adventure Time reference here- (talk) 11:48, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Well, okay, that's fine. I'm not questioning your right or ability to the undo button, but it would simply be best to discuss things before directly changing or removing them. It's simply polite to do so. -Insert Adventure Time reference here- (talk) 20:14, November 15, 2013 (UTC) A Suggestion Hi there, Primus. I would like to make a complaint.. A suggestion, moreover, but with fully my opinions. I see you have permanently banned LIR, and I actually have something against this. I only intended for his ban to be 3 days, not forever. I know he has broken the law by committing "manslaughter" towards others, especially to Miz (YourFavoriteFangirl), however, I don't think his punishment should be infinite. He should've had the original 3 days I put for him, just enough so he can learn what trouble he has caused today/yesterday. Although I do realize he has done similar things in the past to Jib, but it was only once. It could be agreed on that, with his past felonies, that he might not be safe to be participating in the chat, especially with his very-likely mental issues. That IS the cons of bringing him back, although he isn't always like this, though he has claimed us as fantasy multiple times as of recent. Other than that, he is a good friend, and usually behaves. I know that may sound not very lifting or convincing, but I'm also putting to mind that another friend, Lurk (Mysteriousjillguy) would be *extremely* hurt by this, and could go on a rampage for days, even weeks. And that will cause a chain-reaction to everyone in the chat. One goes, the others eventually fall into pieces. Considering Lir has been a dear friend for quite some time... We don't want him away forever, but only just for those few days just so he could think. I dislike to imagine that he could be hurting himself right now because of this, and he could be attempting to commit suicide. I was hoping that perhaps, maybe, you could reverse his ban and put it only just for the original amount.. If you think that he should go for longer, that is fine. But please keep it under 3-4 weeks or a month. Maybe we can help him just a little, but I can agree that perhaps he needs therapy. It would be appreciated if this is considered, at least acknowledged. Thank you. Ametrineskies (talk) 07:19, January 5, 2014 (UTC) I agree with Ametrine. It was initially for three days or so, and he should be able to learn by then. He's a kindhearted boy alot of the time and isn't always so rude, and we know him enough and trust him. It'd be appreciated if the permaban was lifted back to the initial days set. Thank you. Geez, whaddya want?! (talk) 07:32, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Just Letting An Admin Know. I'm new to this wiki, Hope I'll enjoy my stay. This Community looks great. Reddest (talk) 21:30, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Told to inform a moderator that I have joined, and here is proof that I ''shockingly ''comply. AyanOwO (talk) 16:28, October 12, 2019 (UTC)